


Little Fox, Big Mouth

by DancouMaryuu



Series: A Zootopian Miscellany [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 500-word prompt, Canon Divergence, From Reddit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancouMaryuu/pseuds/DancouMaryuu
Summary: Finnick is a fox of few words, but the words hedoesuse can be more impactful than evenherealizes...





	Little Fox, Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for r/Fanfiction's Daily Prompts: November 4th (Any Other Sunday) - What if? Let's start our AUs off with a classic canon divergence. Describe what happens to your character if one key event in their life turns out differently. (500 words)

Anxiously, Judy knocked on the rear door of the van.

The door burst open, revealing a tiny fennec, clutching a baseball bat. "Who is it?!" he roared, in a jarringly deep voice for a mammal his size, before glancing down at Judy.

"I need to find Nick," said Judy. "Please…"

Finnick seemed surprised, but then his brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I-I need his help," said Judy. "It's a long story-"

"I bet it is." The diminutive fennec grabbed the van door and began to yank it shut.

Judy grabbed the door and held it open. "Please, I want to make things right."

"Oh, yeah, sure!" growled Finnick, baring his teeth as he tried to pull the door shut. "Like y' made things right back in that press conference?!"

Judy recoiled at that, but her grip on the door only tightened. "It was a mistake – a dumb mistake!" she urged. "I was wrong about the Night Howlers! I think I know how to find out what's really happening, but I need Nick's help – he knows the city better than I do."

"Yeah, He knew a helluva lot more about how it worked than you did, _sweetheart_!" Finnick growled, contempt oozing with each word. "If y'd just listened to him, maybe he wouldn't be how he is now!"

Judy's grip on the door loosened. "…What happened to Nick?"

Finnick's grip loosened as well, and he stared at Judy in bewilderment, before glowering at her. "What happened?" he rumbled. "I'll tell ya what happened. He's _dead_ ; that's what happened!"

Judy's eyes bulged. Her jaw dropped. "Dead?!"

"Yeah…" grumbled Finnick, averting his eyes . "Bunch'a prey supremacists busted up our hustle. Chased us down an alleyway. Some hog put a knife in 'im as we were runnin'." Finnick turned to Judy with an utterly piercing glare. "Wasn't the first time some pig stabbed him in the back."

With that, Finnick yanked the door shut before the surprised bunny could utter another word.

Judy backed off in horror as the van started up and pulled out of the alley.

Predators were suffering, and the one mammal who could help her put things right was dead – all because of her.

What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Finnick sighed as his van ground to a halt on the bridge. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that lunatic putting Nick through the wringer again.

The passenger-side door of his van opened. "Enjoy y'sun?" said Finnick.

"Tried to," said Nick Wilde, easing himself into the seat. "Still not sure I've got the hustling mojo back though. Still feels like something's missing."

Since that press conference, Nick had found it hard to pull off their usual hustles, partly because of reinvigorated anti-predator prejudice, but also because it felt like Nick just wasn't that enthused about hustling anymore.

"Heard there's another anti-pred rally going on." said Nick, taking off his wayfarers. "You get any trouble?"

"Just one idiot. I chased 'em off," said Finnick. "Hopefully we won't be seein' that crazy bigot again anytime soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll make anything more out of this AU. Maybe when I have more time and put more thought into it...


End file.
